In-house research has shown that sound radiated by board vibration is the dominant noise generating mechanism in many industrial wood planers. Aerodynamically generated sound is primarily responsible for iddling noise in wood planers and in some cases is the dominant noise factor when material is being processed. The proposed research project has three main objectives: (1) development of a technique for suppression of board vibration that diminishes sound radiation from boards on the in-feed and out-feed sides of a planer equipped with a compact enclosure, (2) determination of the factors which contribute most significantly to aerodynamic noise in wood planers, and (3) application of noise generation mechanisms in wood planers to other wood working machinery. These objectives will be accomplished through a series of analytical and experimental studies that involve specially designed test rigs and data obtained from actual machine operations. The overall goal of the research program is to develop the knowledge and techniques for reducing noise from woodworking machinery to safe levels.